


Gender Relations

by threewalls



Series: Diplomacy [2]
Category: Saiyuki, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Cooking, Drabble, Gen, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-10
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai and Tatsumi cook together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender Relations

"Is something amiss, Cho-san?"

"Ah, no." Hakkai resumed chopping. "I was marvelling that we two men are cooking the meal. When I lived, it would have been uncommon."

"Likewise in my lifetime," Tatsumi agreed, adding, awkwardly, "without wives..."

"My sister taught me cookery."

Kanan had taught him much, but truthfully, in this, necessity had been his teacher after she had been gone. So much time had passed. Hakkai knew, personally, just how many times she had reincarnated.

Hakkai felt it needless to burden another with that story, so he smiled until his colleague replied:

"For me, it was my mother."


End file.
